


I’ve Got My Love to Keep Me Warm

by tyrus-time (itgrowslikeafire)



Series: 12 Days of Tyrus [3]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Tyrus, Boyfriends, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Short & Sweet, Shut Up Kiss, Snow Day, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itgrowslikeafire/pseuds/tyrus-time
Summary: TJ shows up without a winter coat when he meets Cyrus for a snowy day in the park. The two end up sharing a warm moment.





	I’ve Got My Love to Keep Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> ❤️ 
> 
> And yes, I did already reference this song in my first fic for 12DOT... but I actually started this fic first, soooo... :P

_Off with my overcoat, off with my gloves._  
_Who needs an overcoat? I'm burning with love._  
_My heart's on fire and the flame grows higher,_  
_So I will weather the storm._  
_What do I care how much it may storm_  
_I've got my love to keep me warm!_

❤️ 

Fluffy snowflakes float down from the sky, tenderly covering the earth with a dusting of white. School was closed for the day, but since the snowfall was still light, TJ and Cyrus had decided to meet at the park. 

“What the hell, Teej?” Cyrus laughs as his boyfriend approaches the swings.

“What?”

“Where’s your coat?”

TJ gestures to his hoodie and vest. “What’s wrong with this?”

“Aren’t you freezing?”

“Nah. It’s not that cold.”

“Dude. It’s SNOWING. The temperature is literally below freezing.”

TJ shrugs. “I run hot, I guess.”

 _“Y _eah__ you do,” Cyrus responds on impulse, then blushes as he realizes what he’s said. He’s typically not so forward about his physical attraction to his boyfriend. He was still finding his confidence, after all, and the relationship was still new.

“Ooh, so you think I’m hot, huh?” TJ breaks into a devilish smile, leaning flirtatiously against the post of the swingset.

Cyrus rolls his eyes. “As if you didn’t already know.”

“I still like hearing you say it, though,” TJ flirts, his smirk growing impossibly wide.

“TJ Kippen, you are as cocky as you are handsome.”

“Which is to say, very.”

Cyrus rolls his eyes again. “Yes, very.”

“I can’t help but have a big ego when I’ve got such an adorable, perfect boyfriend.”

“Wait, you do? Where is he? Can I meet him?” Cyrus jokes.

“Hey, I’m serious.” TJ takes Cyrus’ glove-covered hands in his own. “I mean those compliments. I like you a lot, Cy.”

“I know. I… I like you a lot, too,” Cyrus says softly, his eyes locking on to TJ’s lips.

TJ notices this. “You want to know the reason why I’m not bundled up?” he asks, leaning closer.

Cyrus quirks an eyebrow, prompting TJ to continue.

“It’s because I get all _warm_ when I’m around you. Or when I even just think about you. Like, you know when you drink something hot, and the heat rolls through your body? It’s like that. Maybe that’s weird? I—“

Before TJ can ramble on, Cyrus leans up and pulls TJ in for a kiss. After a moment to recover from the surprise, TJ wraps his arms around Cyrus and tenderly kisses back.

Warmth floods through Cyrus’ own chest in a manner similar to what TJ described. It’s a comforting flame that sparks from within the heart, growing stronger until the feeling envelops him whole.

“It’s not weird at all,” Cyrus finally responds, breaking the kiss with a glowing smile. “In fact, I know exactly what you mean.”

 


End file.
